Dangerous Feeling
by Nachan0928
Summary: Die saw Toshiya was talking with someone on the phone, it was a guy’s voice. It’s fine if Toshiya just picked it up and spoke, but what made Die angry the most was Toshiya’s expression. Anger had built up inside Die’s body and he did something to Toshiya.


**Title:** Dangerous Feeling (one-shot)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **SMUT, drama

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, rape, super bad English.

**Pairing(s): **Die x Toshiya

**Band(s):** Dir en Grey

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary: **Die saw Toshiya was talking with someone on the phone, it was a guy's voice. It's fine if Toshiya just picked it up and spoke, but what made Die angry the most was Toshiya's expression. Anger had built up inside Die's body and he did something to Toshiya.

***~* Dangerous Feeling *~***

"_Un. Wakatteru yo…_ hahaha. But you can't do that now, you're sick!" That was the thing Die heard from Toshiya.

He was just arriving at Toshiya's apartment, Toshiya didn't need to open the door for him, because he gave the key to Die. He trust Die and he know that Die would come to his apartment often, if he had a bad mood or if he wanted to share his feeling with Toshiya. They're best friend, or that's in Toshiya's mind at least.

The bassist was speaking with someone on the phone and Die could swear that the voice he heard was a guy's voice. Although he hadn't confessed his love to Toshiya, yet, but he felt so damn jealous. Toshiya's expression while he spoke on the phone were so nice and happy, he was laughing, like if he was speaking with his lover. Die didn't know who was Toshiya speaking with.

So long Toshiya was speaking with that man, seemed like he didn't care about Die. Well, maybe Toshiya thought that it was an ordinary thing to see Die came to his apartment, so he was just continuing his conversation on the phone. Otherwise, Toshiya didn't realize Die was coming and stood there for so long.

In addition, Die stood not too far away from Toshiya, but he didn't even realize Die's existence, he was too busy with the speaking guy on the phone. It made Die couldn't stay quiet, more and more he saw Toshiya's face, he felt like he wanted to kill that guy on the phone.

Seemed like he was already being eaten by the fire of jealousy, he couldn't think clearly, his anger had taken the control of his mind. Die walked, approaching Toshiya and he grabbed Toshiya's hand as he pulled the phone away.

"Die-kun, what are you doing!? I'm speaking on the phone now!", Toshiya shouted. _Totchi… what's wrong?,_ The guy on the phone asked.

_Totchi? Even that guy called him with the same name as I used to call him!_ _Damn!! _Die thought. He became angrier.

"Cut the phone off, Totchi…!! I need to talk to you!", Die replied.

"But, you can do that later, right? After I had finished my conversation!", Toshiya asked with a confused expression.

"No. I want to talk with you, NOW!", Die shouted back to Toshiya.

_Totchi, is there any problem? Totchi…??_ the guy on the phone asked again, he had a worried voice. The phone was hanging up on the table.

Die dragged Toshiya onto the wall. He kissed Toshiya all of a sudden. Toshiya pulled him away, but Die wouldn't let him go. "DIE-KUN, _YAMERO KUDASAI~!!_", Toshiya broke the kiss, he tried to escape himself from the red-haired guitarist.

_Totchi~! Totchi~!! _That phone guy spoke again, he was a bit yelled. Finally, Die released Toshiya and by any chance, he cut the phone off.

Die grabbed Toshiya's right hand and pulled it, he brought Toshiya forcedly towards his bedroom. He opened the door and threw Toshiya's body onto the edge of the bed. Then Die locked the door.

"I've reached my limit! I can't stand it anymore!!", he shouted as he leaned his body to Toshiya slowly.

"What the…", was the only thing that out of Toshiya's mouth.

Toshiya just went back to the others side of the bed. Die walked to the bed and caught one of Toshiya's legs. Die unbuckled his belt and tied both of Toshiya's hands with it. He unbuttoned Toshiya's pants quickly.

"What the hell are you thinking you're doing now, Die-kun?!", Toshiya asked in disbelieve. However, Die just ignored him, pretending that he didn't hear anything.

"_Hanashite yo! Hanashite!_", Toshiya screamed out a loud.

"No, I won't let you go! Didn't I tell you before, I can't stand it anymore!", Die answered, he kissed Toshiya's lips forcedly.

"Mmhh~ mmhh~", Toshiya moaned.

Die moved his hand to the front of Toshiya's pants and undoes the zipper. He slipped his hand in and stroked Toshiya's member. He broke the kiss only to part Toshiya's legs widely.

He kept stroking Toshiya's cock fast, he teased its head. "Ahh~ die-kun…", Toshiya moaned. Die unbuttoned his own trouser and undoes the zipper, too. Released his really hard cock. A precum was leaking.

"I don't know what's your problem now, but you can share it with me like always! Don't do this to me!!", Toshiya pleased.

Die gripped Toshiya's waist tightly and then he took his pants off. He opened Toshiya's legs wider. "Let me fuck you, Totchi… I want it so bad", Die said lustfully as he drew his erection closer to Toshiya's tight hole. "No! don't do that… uwaahh~", Toshiya groaned as he felt Die's cock was entering him.

"Fuck you! It so hurts!!", Toshiya yelled.

Die thrust it so deeply, making Toshiya let out a scream. "Aaahh~ Die kun, _yamero yo!_ Please, it hurts like hell!!", he said, tried to untie his hands, but it was useless. Die kept thrusting his cock into Toshiya, meanwhile Toshiya just moaned loudly as he closed his eyes tightly.

"You're mine, Totchi. Don't talk that happily with others man!", Die whispered on Toshiya's ear. "Ah~ I'm yours? Since when!? Bastard!!", Toshiya asked, but Die didn't answer it.

Die's erection was hitting Toshiya's prostate so perfectly. He didn't even care with Toshiya's hurt expression. Finally, Toshiya felt like he would lose his consciousness, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Die-kun… I HATE YOU! You pissed me off! You're the worst!!", he yelled at Die with the rest of his strength, he was panting heavily.

Hearing that, Die seemed like came back to the reality, he realized something. This wasn't the thing that he supposed to do to the precious person he love the most. All he did was wrong; he had to stop this already. He pulled out, it made Toshiya a bit shuddered.

"I thought that we're best friend, but seeing what you do to me now… My thought about you has changed!", Toshiya spoke, his voice was shaky. Seemed like he still tried to normalize his breath.

"_Gomen na… Hontou ni gomennasai…_", Die said softly as he covered a half of his face with his hand. "I, I don't understand what I did to you… I don't know how to resist my anger… my jealousy…", he added.

"But you have no rights to do this to me!", Toshiya said as he turned his head to the others side. He didn't want to look at Die. He felt ashamed.

"Well, I have! Because…", Die unable to continue his sentences. "Because of what!?", Toshiya shouted at him. A vein popped on his head. He was angry.

Die gulped hard, "Because I LOVE YOU! I wanted to confess my feeling to you today, but seeing you speaking so happily with others man makes me angry!", Die answered loudly.

Toshiya's head turned back to Die's direction quickly, his eyes opened widely and his mouth a bit parted, he didn't believe with the thing he just heard. And it was from Die's mouth, his own best friend.

"_Na-nani~?_ What did you say, Die-kun…?", He murmured.

"I said, AISHITERU YO!", Die repeated his confession. He helped Toshiya to sit and then untied him. He did it gently, way more different than his previous action to his beloved one.

Toshiya got shocked. He kept silent for a moment. His eyes were staring at Die, deep on the other's eyes. His pretty face looked confused.

"Die-kun, you've got to be kidding, right?", he said as his hand covered his mouth.

"No, I'm not, Totchi. This is my true feeling about you. I thought that I've fallen in love with you from the very first moment I saw you. That's the truth", Die explained.

"But, but, I thought that you're straight. So I just kept silent…", Toshiya said softly. "What do you mean, Totchi?", Die asked, he raised one of his eyebrow.

"You know, these past two years, I was hiding my feeling from you. Because I thought that if I told you, you would go away from me. You would feel disgust and then left me alone… You didn't want to be my friend anymore!", Toshiya said as he bit his lips. He tried to resist his tears, he really wanted to cry.

"What a silly thought! I won't leave you, Totchi. Even if I'm straight. You're still my best friend", Die replied. He leaned his body to that black-haired man in front of him and embraced him tightly.

"Now, you've already know about my feeling, right?", Die whispered on Toshiya's ear. Toshiya just nodded.

"Do you accept me, Totchi?", Die asked softly.

"Yes, I do", Toshiya answered. And they kissed so passionately.

Die broke the kiss. "I love you", he added. He held Toshiya tighter.

"I love you, too", Toshiya was smiling so nicely.

_~A few days later~ _

Die en Grey had come to their practice session together again, because Kaoru's health was back. When he saw Die and Toshiya came in to the studio together, he dashed out to them and yelled.

"DIE, YOU BASTARD! What did you do to Totchi?! His mother gave me the responsibility to take care of him, you know!!", he shook Die's body like crazy.

"Eh? How did you know?", Die raised one of his eyebrow.

"Ehem~ you know, that time, it was a phone from Kaoru-niichan", Toshiya answered. A sweat dropped.

"EEH~? _NANI~~!?_", Die's jaw opened widely.

Truth to be told, it was a phone from Kaoru, he's Toshiya's sibling. Well, maybe Die didn't recognize his voice back then, because he was already too jealous and because the condition of Kaoru. He was sick, so his voice had changed and became heavier.

**~End of the story~**

Note: Comment is openly welcome. sankyuu~


End file.
